1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a switching power supply device and a projection video display device which has the switching power device.
2. Background Art
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2014-64353 (Patent Literature 1) discloses a current resonant switching power supply device typically such as a converter device of LLC type.